


Tedium

by Deannie



Series: hp100 drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to Lessons My Brothers Taught Me. Snape's side of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tedium

Severus Snape had seen it all in his years at Hogwart's. 

"Ate your homework, did it, Mr. Weasley?" he asked archly, holding the tattered scroll in two fingers, out away from his robes. "An errant dog, you say?" 

Weasley, coward that he was, stammered. "Y-yes, sir. You see, I was working on it--nearly done--by the lake, and--" 

" _Scriptorus Reparum_!" 

Weasley gulped audibly as the scroll returned to its former, unfinished, glory. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor... And Mr. Weasley? Do be sure to ask your brothers just _which_ spells they've already used in my classroom. Duplication is tedious." 

* * *  
the end


End file.
